Snooze
Resumo Banda indie rock de Aracaju-SE. Influências: Beatles, Yo-La Tengo, Teenage Fanclub, Weezer, Flaming Lips, Sonic Youth, My Bloody Valentine, Karate, Smashing Pumpkins, Blur, R.E.M., The Cure, The Smiths, The Zombies. História A primeira metade dos anos 90 reservou ao Rock, sem ater-se a fronteiras ou hemisférios, o grau de inquietude necessário a gerar nomes que também vieram para ficar na galeria da turma do sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. De Seattle a Belo Horizonte, da Cidade do México a Olinda, em poucos minutos é possível lembrar de um punhado de trabalhos referenciais para a história dessa música nesse momento, como se fosse possível prever o relativo ostracismo que viria logo em seguida - da segunda parte da década para cá -, temporada de privatizar economias, mentes, e, claro, ouvidos. Em Sergipe, não foi diferente: o interior reivindicou as suas primeiras bandas importantes (Lacertae e Devilry), enquanto na capital Aracaju, onde se concentrava a maior parte das bandas do Estado, o território era "dividido" entre hordas metaleiras de todos os credos e punks de plantão. Mesmo havendo bandas que tocavam rocks além de punk e metal, foi a Snooze a primeira delas a sobressair, tanto na qualidade do som quanto na ampliação dos horizontes locais ao interagir com outros tipos de zines, bandas e influências. Sempre citando Velvet Underground e sua Pop Art, Agent Orange, Elvis Costello, Pin Ups, Husker Dü, brincando de deus, Teenage Fanclub (...) como inspirações iniciais, o trio, outrora quarteto e agora quinteto, consolidou o Rock como fator ativo na cidade, transformando os contatos de fanzines e fitas-demo em apresentações de muita gente boa para o público aracajuano. Foi juntar o talento musical à interatividade característica daqueles idos para o grupo subir aos palcos das regiões Sudeste, Centro-Oeste e Nordeste do país, ou se preferir, em festivais como Goiânia Noise (GO), Circadélica (SP), Rock-Se e Punka (SE), Garage Rock (BA), virando notícia além-fronteira... Para ter uma idéia, ao longo desses quase 12 anos de estrada, os rapazes emprestaram canções a coletâneas de surf e skate, até mesmo, a vídeo erótico! Com duas demos e dois discos oficiais - Waking Up... Waking Down (Short Records), de 1998, e Let My Head Blow Up (Monstro Discos/Short Records), de 2002, a Snooze esperou quatro anos e tem, em 2006, a chance de apresentar o homônimo 'Snooze', terceiro álbum, numa nova parceria entre selos independentes, desta feita o goiano Monstro com o potiguar Solaris Discos. Nele estão 12 faixas, todas inéditas, que mantêm a fórmula do indie rock lá dos anos 90, sem as alterações genéticas que o termo atualmente carrega. Longe de buscar 'o salto de qualidade' ou a descoberta do fogo, em Snooze o grupo experimenta em doses que não destoam dos trabalhos anteriores, mas agrupam novas audições, novas guitarras e avolumam o pop barulhento, ou "snoozento", como eles mesmos dizem. E é nessa variação que surgem hits como Sunshine, que entraria sem problemas no lugar de Raindrops Keep´ Falling on My Head, de Burt Bacharach, no filme Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid; os samples roubados de David Bowie em Hunky Dory (1971) e Sell Out (The Who, 1967) e reposicionados em Snoozing All The Time; as pratas-da-casa F.A.D.O. e The Sky and The Rain; as arrasa-quarteirão Love & Death e Stay With Me. "Um Resfriado", faixa 9, instrumental que estende a proposta do LMHBU - guitarras emparedadas bem barulhentas, obrigado -, curiosamente foi trilha sonora da peça 'A Cantora Careca', texto de Eugene Ionesco adaptado ao teatro pela Companhia Stultífera Navis. Essas e outras embrulhadas com o apuro visual de sempre. Há um leque de boas novas quando sai um novo Snooze na praça, e esses 50 minutos que acabam de chegar soam, literalmente, como música para dias nos quais o intenso é negociar até a alma pela conveniência, o que não é novidade nem para o Rock, que perdeu essa inocência desde que uns punks bradaram "Give Me Chance or Give Me Convenience" nos anos 80. A Snooze, pelo visto e ouvido, optou pela primeira, e você? Por Ricardo Alexandre Guerrillero. Integrantes Fabio Snoozer - Baixo, Voz Luiz Oliva - Guitarra Rafael Jr. - Bateria Discografia Fotos Links http://soundcloud.com/snoozebr Categoria:Bandas